<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Was it our fault? by DaWeirdoUwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974129">Was it our fault?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaWeirdoUwu/pseuds/DaWeirdoUwu'>DaWeirdoUwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Durmstrang, Gen, Generation of Miracles needs a hug, GoM is OP, Hogwarts, Kuroko is not as weak as he seems, Mahoutokoro, Protective Generation of Miracles, Teiko Junior High, Teiko was an abusive school</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:02:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaWeirdoUwu/pseuds/DaWeirdoUwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiseki No Sedai are not only extraordinary basketball players, but they are also powerful, wizards. However, unlike the muggle world, they are not very well known in the wizarding world despite being some of the most powerful wizards. Read on to find out how the Kiseki No Sedai begin to make their selves well known, simply by joining the fearsome Triwizard Tournament. Btw, this story takes places on their second year of high school, so the last game never happened then.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Generation of Miracles &amp; Kuroko Tetsuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Was it our fault?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317423">Kiseki no Sedai of Mahoutokoro</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireMoons/pseuds/SapphireMoons">SapphireMoons</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>'Ello! Its your typical weirdo here! This is my first story on AO3 AND my first type writing a Kuroko No Basuke fan fic. I have an account under the same name as this account on Wattpad, and I wrote 2 MHA fan fic. Be sure to check them out, even though they're not really great. Btw, this story is inspired by SapphireMoons, the best fan fic author EVER.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiseki No Sedai, otherwise known as the Generation of Miracles. A group of six kids, each possessing talents and abilities no human should possess, thus, giving them the label of being monsters. Feared by many, if not all, basketball players, regardless of what age they were, they were an unbeatable group. Most people think they power ends at basketball. Oh, how wrong they were. The people who have a higher status authority wise know these kids could rule the world if they truly wanted to, leading them to fear this group greatly. Oh! I've made a mistake! Sure, the group consist of six basketball players, yes, however, it's wise not to forget the pink-haired manager who is just as talented. However, they are not just talented in the normal world. In the wizarding world, they could be considered as the strongest, not that anyone but Mahoutokoro knew. If you're wondering what Mahoutokoro is, it is one wizarding school amongst 11 wizarding schools that are scattered across the globe. Mahoutokoro is located in Japan, and is a reserved, but powerful school. Mahoutokoro has connections to Teiko Junior High, thus, every student who goes to Teiko, also goes to Mahoutokoro. And yes, this does mean everyone in Teiko are wizards. This was a system created way back when Teiko was first made. Teiko was built by a descendant from the bloodline of the person who founded Mahoutokoro, so, whoever who is from Teiko is required to attend Mahoutokoro. Actually, a strict rule that Teiko has is that only children whose parents are alumni of Teiko can attend Teiko.</p><p>The Kiseki No Sedai did exceptionally well in all subjects, however, each of them have one subject they specialize monstrously in. This does lead the school to make a decision to let them teach that certain subject twice a week.</p><p> Anyways, let's go through this group individually. We'll start from tallest to shortest, not that height matters when it comes to this group.</p><p>Murasakibara Atsushi. Currently, his age is 17 years old. Height, a whopping 213 cm. Weight, 104kg. Birthday on October 9, making him a Libra. His blood type, O. His position is Centre, and usually, he is on defense. Not many people can get past the titan, and even if they did, there was a low chance of them scoring without him stopping them. His special move is Thor Hammer, a move that helps when he is playing on offence. In magic, his strong suite is Potions. This is simply because he loves food, and potions is the closest thing he can get to it. Potions are classified into 5 classes, class 1 being the weakest and class 5 being the strongest. Murasakibara can create any potion, plus some potions which haven't even been recording, meaning he made them. Although he is not in the official Quidditch team, his position when playing is, as expected, Keeper. </p><p>A side note, none of the Kiseki No Sedai are in the official Quidditch team. The reason being, none of them wanted to. They found no joy in playing it, and when they did, it was similar to basketball. There was no individual that could beat them other than each other. However, basketball is still fun to them.</p><p>Next up, we have Midorima Shintaro. The green-haired boy is 17 as well. His height is 200cm and weight is 82kg. A proud Cancer whose birthday is on 7th July and blood type B, he plays Shooting Guard in basketball. His speciality is perfect and flawless threes. And be sure to remember, this kid never misses. EVER. Magic-wise, he specializes in Alchemy. Reason to why he chose alchemy to excel exceptionally is because alchemy has similar traits to what doctors do, and since his father was a doctor, it was easy to find out what he wanted to be the best at. His position is Quidditch was a Chaser.</p><p>Aomine Daiki, 17 as well. Practically everyone in the Kiseki No Sedai is 17. His height is 198cm, weight being 91kg. Birthday on 31st August, this ganguro is a frightening Virgo, blood type B. Being the ace of both Teiko and Tōō, his position in basketball is a Power Forward. He is known for his speed and agility, regardless of whether he is in the zone or not, and his formless shots. He also has an animal instinct sharper than any human should have. In magic, his strong suite is apparition. He wanted to learn and be the absolute best at this ability because his basketball skills inspired him. When playing basketball, he moves so fast it looks like he is teleporting, thus, leading him to choose apparition as his strong suite. His Quidditch position is a Chaser.</p><p>A beautiful blonde, Kise Ryota, age 17. Height and weight, 193cm and 80kg respectively. Birthday, 18 June, Zodiac sign, Gemini. Blood type, A. The blonde's position is the Small Forward, speciality being copycat, the ability to imitate any movement displayed by the opposing team flawlessly. In magic, he excels in Transfiguration. There isn't much reason to why he picked the subject, just, he found it a tad bit more interesting than the other subjects. Quidditch position, Beater.</p><p>Akashi Seijiro, captain of the group, regardless of which team they may be in now. Known as the mother hen to the Kiseki No Sedai, ONLY, even if they may be the same age, his height is 177cm and he weighs 68kg. His birthday is on December 20th and he's a Sagittarius, blood type AB. Position in basketball is Point Guard and abilities include Emperor's eye and ankle break. His beyond extraordinary magical ability is Arithmancy. Inspiration? His Emperor eye. Emperor eyes allows him to predict what his opponent will do next during a match and Arithmancy is a discipline that studies the magical properties of numbers, including predicting the future with numbers and numerology, and that is similar to the Emperor eye. His Quidditch position is, of course, captain, and beater.</p><p>Then, there is Kuroko Tetsuya, a 17-year-old often misunderstood as weak. Being the smallest out of the Kiseki No Sedai with the height of 170cm and a weight of 59kg, it isn't too hard to do so. He is an Aquarius, whose birthday is on the 31st of January, blood type A. He does not have an official position in basketball, but it does not make him any weaker. Having low presence, his most known ability is Misdirection. He has several other moves which are just as amazing, such as, Cyclone Pass, Ignite Pass Kai, Vanishing Drive and much more. Most people think he has low stamina, and not very strong, however, that was not the truth. He has quite high stamina and his strength is quite scary, if you truly see him in full powered mode. His speed can match up to Aomine's, and keep in mind, Aomine is known as the fastest on the team. He is so talented at concealing this bit of information, that he could even trick Riko Aida, Seirin's coach who has eyes that could supposedly see all your strength, stamina, and potential, into thinking he was the weakest one there. They wanted people to think that he was the weakest amongst the Kiseki No Sedai, when in reality, he was the 2nd best on the team, right after Akashi. How, you may ask. Let's see observe him for ourselves then.    </p><p>//</p><p>"So, as I understand it, you're suggesting we go different high schools?" a certain light asked his shadow, raising an eyebrow to emit his confusion.</p><p>"Indeed, Aomine-kun. After the "Treatment" given to us by Teiko, we have been unbeatable. This has been quite boring and distasteful to us who want more challenges but can't seem to get them. Going to different high school would mean us going against each other, and this will obviously give us more challenge than what we are dealing with now. Teiko can't do much about it. It is only reasonable we do so and without them complaining about it. They've made us into monsters, and the only ones who can beat monsters are monsters," Kuroko says, taking a sip of vanilla milkshake right after.</p><p>There was a moment of silence, with consideration filling the air, before a certain red head decided to break it.</p><p>"I can see where you are going with this. It is a wonderful plan, Tetsuya. However, judging by the gleam in your eyes, I can tell this is not the extent of the information you want to give us, yes?" Akashi says, amusingly staring at the blank-faced baby blue boy.</p><p>His beliefs were immediately confirmed when Kuroko gave a firm nod. "I know you're all aware that we only use 25 percent of our power during these games because the opponents are easy to defeat without using much power. However, when we go against each other, I set the rule that we should not go above 50 percent of our power, no matter how formidable our opponents may be, frankly speaking, each other," Kuroko says, face as stoic as ever.</p><p>This statement sent everyone in a confused state. They wait for him to explain further.</p><p>"Remember, as I've said, basketball is a game we play with a team, not alone. No matter how weak our members may be compared to us, it is only fair we play with them. Going more than 50 percent would be extremely difficult, if not impossible, for them to catch up with us, or even see us, really. Another thing is that, playing higher than 50 percent could prove we are even more of monsters than we already appear to be at the mere 25 percent we are playing at now. People would have speculations of why we are so inhumane, and Teiko might, probably will, do something about that. I'd rather not risk that happening, so I've created a certain story line. Here," Kuroko says, as he passes around a sheet of paper containing what he will tell his team.</p><p>As everyone reads the story, Kuroko continues explaining things. "This story will tell an alternative, untrue version of the real story. It will explain how Akashi so-called became a "heartless" person and where his dual personality came from. Forgive me for making you all look bad in this story. It will honestly make things more interesting."</p><p>"Very impressive, Tetsuya," Akashi says with a grin and everyone nods along.</p><p>"Honestly, it doesn't matter. Tetsu and I will still be in the same team," Aomine says as he throws the sheet of paper on the table.</p><p>"That's where you're wrong, Aomine-kun. Staying on the same team as you would defeat the purpose of separating the rest. We would still be unbeatable," Kuroko says, face stoic but eyes holding the slightest bit of guilt at what he was going to say. Aomine's eyes flew open, wide with shock at what his shadow had said.</p><p>Kuroko sighs and turns away. "I've been searching for a new light..." Everyone snapped their heads to Kuroko, absolutely shocked at the boys words. Of course, the most surprised at this was Aomine. His best friend and shadow... was gonna find a new light?</p><p>"I've set my eyes on an interesting one, which I hope would do me good," Kuroko says and turns to his little group. He then sees a shadow form over Aomine's eyes and sighs. He kicks Aomine's leg under the table, causing the ganguro to growl in pain and glare at him. Should he have been anyone else, he would have been utterly horrified of that glare, however, he was not. He had seen that glare more than anyone else in the room. "WHAT THE HELL, TETSU?! FIRST YOU SAY YOU'RE GONNA FUCKING REPLACE ME, THEN YOU KICK ME?!" Aomine yells, half-heartedly. Kuroko stayed silent for a while to let Aomine calm down a tad bit before continuing. He knew it was a pretty upsetting thing to hear, especially for Aomine since his bond with Kuroko was so close. </p><p>"Aomine, don't be an idiot, I have no intention of replacing you. The only who can keep up with me is you, not a mere human, like the one I've set my eyes on. The player I've picked is simply just an experiment. I would like to see how a normal child would do under my supervision against you all. No one, I repeat not a soul, could replace you, so stop sulking like an infant, Aomine-kun," Kuroko says, as blunt as ever.</p><p>Aomine's eyes widened at the realization, before all his foul aura was reeled in and his scowl turned into a grin. "I knew ya what replace me, Tetsu!" he yells out, causing everyone, besides Kuroko, who just settled on a sigh, to facepalm themselves. </p><p>"Anyways, who is this person, Kuroko-kun? He must be pretty interesting to have gained your attention,"  Midorima asks.</p><p>"Ah, his name is Kagami Taiga. As of now, he is 15, height and weight are 187cm and 80kg respectively. His birthday is on 2nd of August, which makes me a Leo and his blood type is A. At the age of 8, he moved from Japan to America, where he met a boy who was a year older than him named Himuro Tatsuya, who taught him street basketball. The two played together, and eventually, met a coach willing to train them to be better basketball players. After playing and training with each other for three years, Himuro graduated and the two was separated. Come a year later, the two were reunited at a game of street basketball and played against each other. There, he won against the older for the first time in his life. Then, after 98 games, some conflict happened between them, and soon after, Kagami moved back to Japan.  As I've heard from certain... informants... Kagami and Himuro had dominated the street basketball court. Not many could keep up when they went one-on-one with each other, which was certainly interesting to hear. Kagami made plans to go to Seirin High School, so that's where I'll be going. You all can decide where you will go," Kuroko explains.</p><p>Everyone, besides Akashi, felt a shiver go down their spines when they listen to the information Kuroko had collected of his soon-to-be "light". How he found all that information was an absolutely terrifying thought to think about. Akashi just gave an amused chuckled, eyes filled with craze and pride at the phantom.</p><p>"You never fail to amuse me Tetsuya. Alright then, anything else you want to add before we put some thought to where we plan to go for high school," Akashi asks, amusement still enveloping his eyes. He was clearly enjoying this situation where Kuroko could be one of the scariest beings that ever lived, besides himself.</p><p>"Ah yes, I forgot to mention, when we separate, you all have to find a way to create an artificial Zone. I will no longer be opening the gateway to the Zone for you all again," Kuroko announces.</p><p>Silence swallowed the room, before everyone, felt the need to shout, "WHAT?!"</p><p>//</p><p>Ah yes, let's leave it like that for the time being. Anywho, from the events above, you can see, Kuroko was the teams brains. He plans all their games and always find ways to make games more interesting for the group. Although being one of the strongest in the team, Kuroko could be far too forgiving to people who wronged him ( not so much if they harm his friends, though) and he was the kindest one on the team, besides Momoi. This causes the miracles to be protective of the phantom. In magic, he favours and completely dominates Dark Arts. He is a professional at it and no one could perform it better than him, not even that no nose eViL WiZaRd Voldermort. He chose Dark Arts because he found it fascinating, and he was so in control of his emotions, that it was even put all intent and desire to kill on anyone, regardless of whether ally or not. This was a perfect fit for someone who wishes to take up Dark Arts, since to be able to perform it, you need to have full desire and intent to harm or even kill that certain person. His Quidditch Position is Seeker, however, he does not really fulfill his role until he gets the signal from his captain. Like basketball, he usually just supports the team, undetected. Only when Akashi gives him the signal, he would catch the Snitch. It was horribly easy to do so, as he would be keeping an eye on it the minute it is released and continue to keep track of its current location until the time for him to finally catch it arrives.</p><p>This 6 may have been considered as the Kiseki No Sedai, however, many tend to forgot a just as talented individual who are the closest to this team outside of each other.</p><p>Momoi Satsuki. The darling manager of the Kiseki No Sedai. Age exactly the same, this beauty is 165cm in height and 56kg in weight. A Taurus whose birthday is on 4th May and blood type A, her talent is her on point Analysis. She could pick out all the flaws of the opposing team and informs the team of them so they could make sure the flow of the game was moving to their advantage. Even before any game, whether the opponent was good or not, she would analyse them and give the report to Kuroko, who came up with the game plan. Her analysis, much like her crushes one, was so on point, it was scary. However, the team were to frightened to ask where they had gotten this information, so, out of everyone in the team, only Akashi knew where they had gotten the information of the other team from. Everyone knew the answer could not be good, because when Akashi was told of how they had gotten this information, he walked out of the room with a satisfied and maniacal grin, that scared everyone shitless. Anyways, Momoi's best wizarding subject was Herbology. She was the one who often provided the ingredients to Murasakibara when he makes potions. Momoi chose this subject as she had always contain this fascination towards the plants, whether magical or not.</p><p>There! Now you roughly know the Generation of Miracles. Let's head on to see what they are doing now.</p><p>~~</p><p>5 colourful haired teens sat themselves at a rectangular table in a familiar room of a gigantic mansion. Basked in silence, they all wait patiently as the red head of the group discuss some things with their much loved blue phantom outside of the room. It takes a while before they stepped back into the room and sat themselves in their respective seats.</p><p>"Hello, everyone. I very much do apologize for the slight tardiness. There was an issue I needed to attend to. I know this meeting is sudden, but there had been a serious matter brought to light by Tetsuya. Before I continue, most of you do not look bothered to listen to me. I will need your full attention for this. To gain a fraction of your attention, I would like to point out that this will affect upcoming basketball tournaments horrendously," Akashi says seriously. This statement made everyone shoot up with seriousness painting their earlier on bored faces. Kuroko resisted the urge to giggle in result of their reactions. Akashi gave Kuroko a knowing look before he faced the rest of the teens. </p><p>"Alright then. From here on, this meeting will be considered commenced, so no unnecessary chatting should be present within the premises of this room. Now then, after a little research, Tetsuya had found out of a tournament that is held once every five years. This tournament is called the Triwizard Tournament. This year, it will be held at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Great Britain," Akashi explains, looking around to make sure everyone understands this bit of information.</p><p>"What does this have to do with us?" Aomine says, beginning to lose focus.</p><p>"I will be getting to that, Daiki. Anyways, the Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three out of eleven schools of wizardry. The tournament requires the three schools to choose a few so-called "Champions" to participate as a team in it. This year, Mahoutokoro will be participating in this tournament, alongside with hosting school, Hogwarts, and Durmstrang," Akashi further explains.</p><p>This bit of information shocked everyone. Mahoutokoro was not a very well known school. It barely attracted attention and preferred to keep things on the low. To think they Mahoutokoro had been invited to such a big tournament was shocking. </p><p>"Now, as you all know, the school prefers to keep the Kiseki No Sedai out of the sights of everyone in the magic world. However, this time, since it is the first time the school had been invited to such a major event, they thought it through and preferred that if they needed to attend it, they want to make a good impression, thus, leading them to think it's a good idea to put us, except Satsuki, in this tournament. There is not much we can do in this. Our parents have all agreed to this, and, as Tetsuya has heard, will make no exception. We may be able to rebel against authority such as the ministry of magic, but our parents are a different story. How this will affect basketball tournaments is that, this event is a whole year event," Akashi states with a slight hint of anger in his voice, not very amused at the face that they would have to miss this year's basketball tournaments.</p><p>Everyone, besides Akashi and Kuroko, plus Momoi who just looked upset for her boys, took a while to process this information. Then, in a matter of milliseconds. The room exploded in a mess of angry protests and murmurs. Akashi, Kuroko and Momoi gave them time to release anger at this newfound information they had just received. They too were not too keen on having to miss out on such exciting events, but the three were better at concealing emotions. After a while, the noise died on and was replaced by angry glares to nothing in particular.</p><p>"Yes, this does upset me as much as all of you, however, not even I have control over this situation. From this point on, we must start looking towards the brighter side of this situation. It is about time we made ourselves known in the wizarding world too," Akashi starts saying, before getting interrupted by Kuroko. </p><p>"You are sorely mistaken Akashi-kun. What you surely meant was that it is about time we make sure we are feared in the wizarding world too," Kuroko says bluntly, causing Akashi to widely grin in sheer amusement at his sixth man.</p><p>"Ah yes, how silly of me. I appreciate you correcting me. Anywho, besides that, I have discuss this with Tomiko-San. She has agreed to allow us to play basketball on the weekends. On the weekdays, we will spend the remaining time we have left of the day to sharpen our Quidditch skills. Where, is something she needs to discuss with the headmaster of Hogwarts, but other than that, we are still able to practice basketball," Akashi says with a slight smile.</p><p>This causes the rest to relax a bit, but the upset still lingers in the air. They then went on to discuss their training regimens for both basketball and Quidditch.</p><p>Three hours after the meeting started, it ended. "Alright then, with this, I'll send you off back home. Make sure you go over the story lines Tetsuya had generously created to explain our sudden disappearance to our teams. Get some proper rest and take care of yourselves. After all, this tournament will be the beginning of our uprising in the wizarding word. We surely would loathe the loss of a chance to spread our power throughout both normal and magic world because of poor health conditions, no?" Akashi says, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Hope y'all enjoyed! I'll try to update the next chapter soon :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>